


The Littlest Sith

by Hippediva



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-24
Updated: 2001-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippediva/pseuds/Hippediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a result of a real-life situation. Blame the title character, it's all her fault. Most of it is true. She wanted me to write a story about her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Littlest Sith

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of a real-life situation. Blame the title character, it's all her fault. Most of it is true. She wanted me to write a story about her.

She was just a tiny thing, nestled, shivering in the palm of his hand. //Poor little thing!// he thought. Her big blue eyes were barely open and she mewed pitifully.

"Are you hungry, little one?" Qui-Gon held the little creature against his chest.

"MMMMMEWWWWW!!!"

"Alright, little one. I'll get something you'll like."

The Jedi Master could move like the wind when he wanted and he made sure that the small creature was not alone for very long. He held the tiny bottle upside down and let a drop of milk spill over the tiny, black nose. The creature mewed and latched onto the nipple of the bottle, sucking furiously.

"Ok, ok, little one. Not so fast or you'll be sick." He reached his Force-senses out to touch the tiny mind and calm her. Her sucking calmed to a regular rhythm and he grinned down at the little thing.

Obi-Wan glanced over from the desk where he was completing his astrophysics homework.

Master, not another one!!"

Qui-Gon looked up from the small, furry being cradled against his chest, sucking at the bottle.

"Not another what, padawan? Look at her. She would have died."

Obi-Wan sighed. It wasn't that he hated the fuzzy little creature his Master was cuddling. It was that his Master seemed to be fated to adopt strays. His lips twisted in a smirk. Well, he thought, maybe I'm a stray, too. At least it's not a baby rancor!!!

The kitten sucked up the contents of the bottle and fell into a contented sleep in Qui-Gon's loosened hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan emerged from the 'fresher, pink and damp from his shower. "Aren't you ever coming back to bed?" he complained.

His master lay on the living room sofa, the little creature fast asleep against his neck.

Qui-Gon opened bleary eyes. He hadn't had three hours of uninterrupted sleep in two weeks. The little animal had made sure of that. She announced her hunger by stomping up his chest and sucking on his lower lip. That happened every three hours. Just as regularly, he had had to massage her abdomen to release her waste. She was too young to do it for herself yet. She was too small to jump off the sofa, too vulnerable to be left on her own. He was a captive to a 3 ounce feline.

Obi-Wan stalked into the kitchen to make the morning tea, seething. He was also captive, although his Master had never considered that fact. He knew it was wrong, but his imprisoned libido chafed against it's small, fuzzy chain.

That chain took that particular moment to tumble off the sofa and stumble over to his feet on tiny, unsteady legs.

Obi-Wan sighed and crouched down to look into the now-green eyes.

"When are you gonna give him back?"

The little creature arched her black back and butted her head against his chin.

"Oh hells...!!!" he moaned, picking her up to deposit her back on his Masterâ€™s sleeping form.

"Please let him rest, babygirl. He's so tired."

The tiny cat marched over to him and stood her ground.

He tried to give her the bottle but she batted at it, confused. It took many minutes before she started to suck at it, as if she had forgotten how to do it. It occurred to Obi-Wan that she needed solid food. He smiled. It wouldn't be long now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her name was Luna. She had announced it the day before Qui-Gon found her: the night of the full moon, blazing through the windows like a silver brand. She was eating solids now and forgot how to suck her bottle. Obi-Wan tried very hard, but almost laughed aloud at the bereft look in Qui-Gon's eyes when she first refused it. Immediately, he felt guilty: his Master looked so sad, his blue eyes following the little black and white form with the shadow of tears in them. He noted all the signposts: Luna using her box on her own, Luna eating a full meal from a dish, Luna marching across the floor of their quarters to explore. He saw Qui-Gon take in all the changes, watched his Master shed a tear or two over her weaning, her increasing independence. His Master was such a softhearted man!! Paper notations for his research paper ended up in shreds on the floor and Qui-Gon had only laughed. Ties for Qui-Gon's hair were all over the floor, and once picked up, Luna pounced and looked up with saucer eyes that clearly said,"Ok!!! More!!! Throw it!!!?"

Most of all, he loved when she jumped at his ankles and rolled on her back, paws in the air to bat at his padawan braid.

She was, indeed, the littlest Sith!!!


End file.
